The Seasoned Blossom
by Sakura's-BFF-Ino
Summary: Sakura Haruno is hereby allowed to leave the Village Hidden in the Leaves for 5 years. If there is any extension of the permitted time, said person will be officially declared as a missing nin. Granted The Fifth Hokage Tsunade
1. prologue

Hi There! This is my first fanfic! so please be nice! um... i don't own Naruto.. obviously.. so read and review please... ok on with the story

* * *

*Sakura POV*

" 5 years, that's it, and i mean it Sakura." Shishou told me in a stern commanding voice. I had to leave, to get stronger, so nobody would look down on me anymore. Espically HIM. He just left on his mission, and told me that he didn't want me to come. According to Naruto, I'm not fit to do this hard of a mission. I could understand if it was a hard mission, but this one mission, it was only an A-rank. Which i can do with my eyes closed. But that stupid, good for nothing, jacka-

"SAKURA" shishou's yelling brought me out of my thoughts.

"hai Tsunade-sama" i replied in a sad voice.

"Are you even listening to me? I said if you delay the deadline to any extent you shall be viewed as a missing ninja." yea, what ever it didn't matter to me. Naruto would probably be happy, he wouldn't have to deal with a weak person ever again.

" hai i understand." oh no, she's giving me the look again. You know the look when it feels like someone can read into your thoughts? yea, well she was great at it.

" Understanding is one thing, Sakura, But following orders is another. Can i trust you? It would break my heart to list you as a missing inn and i know it would break Nar-" I interrupted her.

"yes Tsunade-shishou I understand. If there is nothing else i will be on my way now. " I can't stand to hear that name anymore.

"Hurry and come home Sakura, were all going to miss you, that is all dismissed." I didn't even bother using the door, I nodded to her before i disappeared in a shower of sakura blossoms. I reappeared in my living room quickly only to grab my pack and lock the door. I heard Ino coming down the street, but I couldn't face her. If I even tried to say goodbye, I know for sure that I'll never leave. Speeding up I jumped from roof to roof, reaching the front gate in a matter of minutes. Not even bothering to stop i just plowed right through into the woods. Jumping from tree to tree, I remember all the good times. Like when we got Tsunade-sama drunk, so she would let us into the bar for new year's. Ugh, everybody had a hangover after that. I had a connection with all of my comrades. Ino was my best friend. Hinata and I would always go out to lunch together. Shikamaru and I would always play shogi, and the faces he would make the times i beat him. Chouji and I would often discuss different foods. Shino would teach me about different kinds of butterflies. Kiba and I would go for walks every morning. Sometimes Neji and I would spar, but only if he was in the mood. TenTen would teach me how to use my sword. But i wouldn't see their faces in five years.

I had stopped running and landed on the ground by the time i thought of Naruto. Why him of all people, I never thought that he would say something like that. He knows how hard those words are on me.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Hey Naruto, where are you going, i thought we were going to have some ramen tonight?" I asked slightly curious. He gave me a cold stare.

"Team 7 has an A-rank mission in a few hours." he stated in a monotone voice. Mission, since when did we have a mission? Oh well, i guess i should go and start packing.

"Oh then I should go pack." I stated walking to the door.

"Not you" He said quick

"What do yo-"

"You aren't going on this mission."

"And why the hell not?" I asked slightly irked.

"Because you are too weak." he stated as if it was a simple statement

"Now you look here mister, you may be in a bad mood, but you know taking it out on me is not the way to go. You out of all people know that I am not weak at all. So don't you tell me that i am not going on this mission. I am a part of Team 7 and I am going to help you." He's not saying anything… did I go too far?

"Sakura" what no chan? Did i make him that mad?

"You're annoying, just leave me alone."

* * *

*End Flashback*

"I'm not weak, I'm not weak, I can do it, I can." Who the hell am i kidding? I can't do anything. Not without him. Where is he, he's suppose to be here telling me i can do anything, and that he believes in his precious Sakura-Chan. Naruto, where are you?

" Miss, why are you crying?"


	2. Chapter 1

HELLO! This is my first fanfic! so please be nice! I do not own Naruto... obviously... so please enjoy.. AND REVIEW

* * *

*Bang* "Shinji, what the hell was that?" yelled a 19 year old girl with waste length pink hair. She had emerald eyes that shined with extreme annoyance. Sakura Haruno walked through the hallway of her new found home to search for the being that caused her annoyance.

" Nothing Princess! Just accidentally dropped the bag of smoke bombs!" replied Shinji Arai, who had chestnut brown spiky hair. His eyes were as blue as the azure sky.

" You did WHAT? Dammit, I thought I told you to be careful. We go through god knows how many a week! Ugh!"

* * *

*Sakura POV*

Stupid little idiot, never does anything right. He's just like Naruto, clumsy as hell but you can never stay mad at him for long. But I guess I do owe him, if it weren't for Shinji i probably would have never made it this far in my training.

* * *

* Flashback*

" I'm not weak, I'm not weak, I can do it, I can." Who the hell am i kidding? I can't do anything. Not without him. Where is he, he's suppose to be here telling me i can do anything, and that he believes in his precious Sakura-chan. Naruto, where are you?

" Miss, why are you crying?" asked a soft but curious voice. Shit, I didn't even realize I was crying. What do I say? Ok, calm down. I opened my mouth to deny his accusation but instead of talking a loud sob wrecked my body. What's happening to me, why am I like this. Shinobi never show emotion. Stop, I punched the rock, again and again.

"Stop", I screamed, I'm not weak. I kept punching the rock until I felt warm arms wrap themselves around my back.

"Miss-chan, I don't think your weak. You look very strong to me. So please don't hurt yourself."

I turned around in his embrace and sobbed into his chest. I don't know who this man is, but he reminds me so much of Naruto.

"My name is Shinji, What's yours? He asked as if he was talking to a two year old. It took me a while to finally respond.

" Sakura" I sniffled. It seemed like i was starting to calm down with his comfort.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he whispered. His arms were so warm; they felt like a protective barrier to shield me from the cruel world. That was my last thought before i fell asleep with a peaceful smile on my face

* * *

* End Flashback Sakura POV*

Another bang brought me out of my trance. "Ugh" i huffed walking into the room to see what he had done now.

"Shinji what- you friggin dumbass, are you friggin deaf or friggin stupid? I told you to be careful, and yet this time you blow off the side of the friggin house! What the hell did you do, drop paper bombs this time?" I screamed finally pushed to the edge with his idiocy.

" haha, how could you guess."

" Ugh, you just wait till HE gets home. He's going to beat the shit out of you so hard you won't be able to sit for a month!" Just then I heard the door open and someone shout out

" What the hell did you do now you dumbass, I heard the town talking that you blew up the side of the house." Just great... he's already pissed. Well i guess I should take my leave now. No use in me getting yelled at! Skipping up to the new occupant in the house, I stopped and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

" Sakura" he greeted with a nod.

" Welcome home, Sasuke."


End file.
